Perfekt
by holla-die-waldfee
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei, alle haben überlebt und allen geht es super! … nun ja, allen außer einem gewissen unfreundlichen Tränkemeister… Severus Snapes Leben ist anstrengender denn je… oder?


A/N: Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht hab, aber ich hab nicht mehr so viel Zeit zum Schreiben wie früher und meine Muse scheint wegen irgendwas angepisst gewesen zu sein. Jedenfalls hatte ich neulich Nacht einen seltsamen Traum. Hier ist er: PS: Ich schreibe natürlich auch alles andere weiter, sobald mich die Muse mal wieder küsst, also redet ihr gut zu, wenn ihr sie seht! Disclaimer: Nicht meins, nicht schlagen! Perfekt von holla-die-waldfee Morgens aufzustehen ist dieser Tage weitaus schwerer als es das einmal war. Das Problem ist nicht mein Rücken – jedenfalls ist er kein größeres Problem, als er es früher war und so alt bin ich noch nicht. Es ist die Aussicht darauf, was mich erwartet, sobald ich das Bett verlasse. Das Frühstück war immer die angenehmste Mahlzeit hier in Hogwarts. Die Schüler waren noch zu müde um wirklich anstrengend zu sein und die Lehrer hatten noch nichts, mit dem sie mich nerven konnten, weil die meisten Dinge, bei denen sie meine Meinung oder Hilfe wollten, sich erst im Laufe des Tages ergaben. In den letzten paar Monaten allerdings haben diese gottgegebenen unveränderlichen Fakten in meinem Leben genau das getan. Sich verändert. Es hat alles angefangen, als das neue Schuljahr begann. Mme. Hooch und Mme. Pince haben gekündigt. – Das allein ist nicht allzu schlimm. Ich hab eigentlich beide nie besonders gemocht, das Problem ist ihr Ersatz. Sie haben nicht nur einen Weasley geholt, um Quidditch zu unterrichten, sie haben DEN Weasley geholt! Den Weasley, der immer Schulregeln gebrochen hat mit DEM POTTER! … der übrigens Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Und der – sogar schon beim Frühstück – Ideen und Fragen hat, mit denen er mich belästigt. Jeden. Verdammten. Tag. Oh, richtig und natürlich ist DIE GRANGER – die jetzt auch eine Weasley ist – gekommen, um die Bibliothek zu übernehmen. Und warum, fragt ihr? Weil Albus denkt, es wäre schön für sie bei ihrem Ehemann zu sein, während sie schwanger ist und natürlich weil Poppys Nähe so beruhigend sei und weit weniger stressig für das VERDAMMTE – Richtig, ihr versteht! Wie auch immer, sie benehmen sich immer noch wie Kinder! Sie wandern immer noch mitten in der Nacht umher – natürlich dürfen sie das jetzt da sie Lehrer sind, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es gut heißen muss! Sie jagen einander immer noch über das Quidditch-Feld – Potter und Weasley jedenfalls, Granger darf nicht fliegen bis das Kind draußen ist. Nicht, dass mich das interessieren würde! Und ich sage nicht nur, sie benähmen sich wie Kinder, weil gerade ein Scone an meinem Kopf abgeprallt ist. Tu ich wirklich nicht! Seht ihr, Albus hat den geworfen! Natürlich hat er es nur getan, weil Weasley Rührei auf seinem Bart geworfen hat, aber wenigstens kann Weasley ordentlich zielen und hat den Anstand mich in Ruhe zu lassen. Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich wieder in der Grundschule. Obwohl, das zu sagen, den wohl-benommenen Kindern von meiner Grundschule gegenüber nicht fair ist. Ich könnte natürlich einfach eine Schildbarriere um mich herum ziehen und mein Frühstück in Frieden genießen, aber ich bin noch zu müde und es kümmert mich einfach nicht mehr genug. Und so leide ich im Stillen. Keine Beschwerden, kein Schreien, kein Brüllen. Es hat ohnehin nie etwas gebracht. Hätte es, wären sie jetzt nicht hier. Oh, ja und dann sind da natürlich noch die Träume! Ich habe immer irgendeine Form von Träumen gehabt – Haben wir das nicht alle? – Häufig recht hilfreiche, die mir halfen Probleme beim Tränke brauen zu lösen oder die halfen, mir neue besonders gemeine Strafen für Schüler zu überlegen. Diese Träume hingegen waren nicht das kleinste bisschen hilfreich! Außer man ist ein hormongesteuerter Teenager, etwas das ich – jedenfalls als ich es das letzte Mal überprüft habe – nicht bin. Sie sind nicht die Art Träume, die einen mit einer gigantischen Morgenlatte zurücklassen, die nicht weggehen will, bis man sie… besänftigt. Sie sind nicht mal die Träume, die einen mit klebrigen Lagen wecken. Sie sind die Art Träume, die einen seinen Orgasmus aus vollen Hals schreien lassen UND die Laken schmierig machen. Die Art, die sogar mich zum Erröten bringen, wann immer ich Potter ins Gesicht sehe. Sehr praktisch, dass er am Frühstückstisch neben mir sitzt. Auf diese Weise kann ich seine Fragen beantworten und seinen berauschenden Geruch einsaugen ohne ihn überhaupt anzusehen. Er riecht soooooooooo guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! Und nein, das habe ich nicht wirklich gesagt! _ Es ist Freitag. Die Woche ist vorbei. Nachdem ich den Tag durchlitten habe, würde ich mich normalerweise auf meine Couch legen, mich mit Brandy oder Scotch volllaufen lassen und hoffen, dass die Kopfschmerzen am Samstag übel genug sind, um mich gleich wieder das Bewusstsein verlieren zu lassen. Heute allerdings bin ich an der Reihe, bettflüchtige Schüler einzusammeln und so mache ich mich auf zu meinen Runden. Ich gehe extra laut, in der Hoffnung alle bettflüchtigen Schüler werden mich kommen hören und den Anstand haben zu verschwinden. Mit ein bisschen Glück dauerhaft. Auf einmal höre ich kichern. Ich trete ein bisschen fester auf und höre eine Tür zufallen. Pech gehabt. Nur eine Tür in diesem Gang. Eine Besenkammer und ich weiß schon, was ich erwarten kann, darin zu finden. Was finden Leute nur immer an Besenkammern?! Wie auch immer, ich habe nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Mit meinen üblichen Fanfaren reiße ich die Tür auf – nichts. Ich meine ernsthaft gar nichts! Niemand! Es ist lästig, falsch zu liegen. Aber vielleicht… Ich strecke langsam den Arm aus und– Jemand leckt meine Hand… WAS?! Da ich meine Hand überrascht weggezogen habe, strecke ich sie jetzt wieder aus, ein Runzeln ziert meine Gesichtszüge. Und da ist es wieder – ein Lecken von meinem Handgelenk bis zu meinen Fingerspitzen und dann verschwinden mein Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Ich meine ernsthaft, sie verschwinden! Und oh mein Gott, der unsichtbare Mund, in den sie verschwunden sind, fühlt sich soooo perfekt an! Warm und feucht und– Mich aus meinem entgeisterten Zustand wieder befreiend – Ja, entgeistert, nicht im geringsten erregt! … jedenfalls nicht sehr – Strecke ich meine andere Hand dorthin aus, wo der dem Mund zugehörige Kopf sein müsste. Ich ziehe den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, der ihn bedeckt, herunter und– oh Scheiße! Potter sieht so vernaschbar aus mit meinen Fingern in seinem Mund und seinen geschlossenen Augen, während er hingebungsvoll an meinen Fingern lutscht, als wären sie mein– Oh, wie sehr ich wünschte, sie wären es! Es muss ein Witz sein! Irgendein Gryffindor-Streich! Ich reiße mich zusammen, dankbar, dass die Augen der Plage geschlossen sind, und räuspere mich. Vielleicht ein bisschen lauter als unbedingt nötig, aber wer kann mir das unter diesen Umständen vorwerfen? Die Augen des Jungen springen auf. Sie zeigen Schock – vermutlich wegen des plötzlichen Geräuschs – Überraschung – vielleicht über seinen eigenen Wagemut – und möglicherweise Angst davor was ich jetzt mit ihm anstellen werde. Was das letzte bisschen angeht: Ich bin ganz allein mit ihm… niemand würde es hören, niemand würde es sehen… er könnte sonst wo hingegangen sein… Ich wünschte, mein Verstand würde mir Zaubertrank- und Folter-bezogene Vorschläge liefern, aber diese Träume, die mich genervt haben, seit der Junge es wieder darauf angelegt hat mich zu nerven, sorgen dafür, dass mein Verstand eine gänzlich andere Route einschlägt. Manchmal hasse ich meinen Verstand. Jetzt errötend und hoffend, dass die Dunkelheit der Gänge und das gedämpfte Licht meines Zauberstabs es nicht preisgeben, sage ich: „Gab es etwas bestimmtes, das Sie in dieser Besenkammer wollten? Insbesondere, da sie hier in den Kerkern ist und nicht auch nur in der Nähe Ihres kleinen Turms? Oder wollten Sie mich nur belästigen?" Ich schaffe es, das spöttische Lächeln, auf das ich gehofft hatte, durchzuziehen, allerdings befürchte ich, ich klinge vermutlich weitaus resignierter als wütend. Andererseits, wenigstens hat der Spott funktioniert und ich verlange heutzutage nicht mehr viel. Der Junge zieht seinen perfekten Mund von meinen Fingern – ich vermisse ihn auf Anhieb – und beginnt herumzudrucksen, reibt sich den Nacken und leuchtet in den schillerndsten Rottönen. „Oh! … ääähmmmm… nun… Ehrlich gesagt, suche ich diesen 'Schüler außerhalb des Bettes erwischt'-Nervenkitzel, den ich immer bekommen hab, als ich das in meiner Schulzeit getan habe. Die Illusion ist einfach am überzeugendsten hier unten… bei Ihnen… zu überlegen, was Sie mit mir machen würden, wenn ich erwischt würde… Ich erinnere mich, dass Sie früher leiser gegangen sind… Ich hab Sie immer erst gehört, als es schon zu spät war…" Der Junge stottert! Oh, das ist herrlich! Ich hatte schon fast vergessen, wie spaßig es immer war Potter außerhalb des Bettes zu erwischen! Wie auch immer, ich lasse mich wieder ablenken… „Und was wollen Sie jetzt, dass ich tue? Ich versichere Ihnen, wenn Sie die ‚Illusion' einer Strafe wollen, kann ich Ihnen helfen. Ich habe reichlich Kessel, die geschrubbt werden müssen." Ich kann mich gerade so davon abhalten, mit den Augen zu rollen. Also hab ich ihm einen Nervenkitzel verpasst. Großartig… Ich wollte immer, dass er sich vor Angst in die Hose scheißt und da war ich all die Jahre und hab ihm einen Nervenkitzel verpasst. All diese Mühen für die Katz… „Ähmmm… nun… da es ja nur eine Illusion ist… und da ich ja nicht mehr Ihr Schüler bin, dachte ich da eher an… nun ja…" Der Junge nervt… „Wenn Sie denken, dass Sie sich ihre Strafe – Illusion oder nicht – selbst aussuchen können, dann gehen Sie zu McGonagall, ich bin sicher, sie würde Ihnen nur zu gern mit einer höchst-sträflichen Tasse Tee dienlich sein. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie!" Ich lasse ihn stehen, wo er ist, sicher gehend die Hand, an der er geleckt hat, mit nichts in Berührung kommen zu lassen, sodass ich ihn später noch schmecken kann, wenn ich wieder allein in meinen Räumen bin. Ich fühle mich alt… Plötzlich greift er mich von hinten, schubst mich gegen eine Wand und schiebt mir die Zunge in die Kehle. Falls ihr euch wundert: Mein Mund ist offen, weil ich ihn gerade anschnauzen wollte dafür, dass er mich gegriffen und gegen eine Wand geschubst hat. Im Hinblick auf die jetzigen Aktivitäten, bin ich jedoch recht dankbar für den Zustand, in dem mein Mund sich befindet, denn seiner schmeckt abgöttisch! Einen Moment später löst er sich von mir, sein Gesicht gerötet, die Pupillen erweitert, sein Atem stoßweise und ich starre ihn mit entgeisterter – möglicherweise schockierter – Miene an. „Das war die Art von Strafarbeit, auf die ich immer gehofft hatte… um ganz ehrlich mit Ihnen zu sein…" nuschelt er. Ich hasse nuscheln und ich bin so kurz davor, Ihm zu sagen, er soll deutlicher sprechen, als mein Hirn sich dazu entschließt, auf den knurrigen Autopiloten zu scheißen und mir erlaubt, eine Sekunde lang selbst zu denken. Danach brauche ich nicht lang, einen Entschluss zu fassen. Ich greife seinen Kragen und ziehe ihn hinter mir her tiefer in die Kerker. Ich bleibe kurz stehen, murmele das Passwort zu meinen Privaträumen, öffne die Tür, ziehe ihn hinter mir hinein, drücke ihn gegen die verschlossene Tür und beschließe, mich zu revanchieren. Wisst ihr, wie man beim Revanchieren für etwas immer großzügiger ist, als man selbst behandelt wurde? Nun… ich bin es definitiv. Der arme Junge kann nicht allein stehen, als ich ihn wieder atmen lasse. Seine Brille hängt an einem Ohr, nicht mal in der Nähe seiner Augen, seine Haare sind zerwühlter denn je und die Röte auf seinen Wangen erstreckt sich bis hinunter in seinen Kragen. Selbst ein bisschen schnell atmend stelle ich ihn vor die letzte Wahl, die er in dieser Nacht bekommen wird: „Wand, Couch, Bett oder Bad?" Ich würde das Angebot normalerweise durch ‚Küchentisch' vervollständigen, aber mir steht gerade nicht der Sinn danach. „Ääähmmmm… Ich hab das hier noch nie gemacht, also… denke ich, Bett oder Bad wären wohl am besten? Vielleicht das Bett? Wir werden das Bad danach wahrscheinlich sowieso brauchen, richtig?" Er klingt nervös, aber um ehrlich zu sein bin ich so begeistert, ihn endlich zu haben, wo ich ihn haben will, dass ich einen Scheiß darauf gebe! Er ist zu mir gekommen, er muss gewusst haben, was er bei mir erwarten kann. Ihn auf meine Schulter hebend – zum Klang eines entzückenden kleinen Quietschens – schreite ich in mein Schlafzimmer – Nein, ich renne nicht, ich schreite! Recht zügig. – und werfe ihn auf das Bett. Nachdem wir beide mittels meines Zauberstabs nackt sind – Nein, ich bin nicht ungeduldig. Ich bin… nun… in Ordnung, ich bin ungeduldig! – stürze ich mich auf ihn. Potter wirkt recht überrascht – vermutlich wegen der Richtung, die die Ereignisse so schnell eingeschlagen haben – aber protestiert nicht einmal. Nachdem ich das alberne Grinsen von seinem Gesicht geküsst habe, bahne ich mir einen Weg seinen Körper hinunter… Merlin, er riecht gut! Ich fühle schon jetzt seine Erektion unter meinem Bauch und habe mich seit Jahren nicht mehr so begehrt gefühlt. Möglicherweise noch nie in meinem Leben. Der Junge versucht, mich in Richtung seiner Erektion zu schieben, aber ich lasse es nicht zu. Ich habe seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit keinen Mann mehr gehabt und ich hatte noch nie einen Mann, der so perfekt roch! Sauber und frisch mit einem ganz leichten Unterton von Schweiß und nur noch das kleinste bisschen Junge unter all diesen appetitlichen Düften. Nun, wie dem auch sei. Ich zücke meinen Zauberstab und habe seine Hände in kürzester Zeit an das Kopfende gefesselt. Er macht den amüsantesten Überraschungslaut, aber nicht ein einziger Ton des Protestes verlässt seine schmackhaften Lippen. Dennoch… sein Schieben, so entscheide ich, kann nicht ungestraft bleiben. Ich beginne erneut an seinem Nacken und lecke und sauge meinen Weg seinen ganzen Torso herunter bis zu seinen Zehen – nehme mir Zeit – nehme so viele dieser köstlichen Düfte und Geschmäcker von ihm in mir auf, wie ich irgendwie kann, während ich seine Erektion gänzlich umgehe. Er hat jetzt zu wimmern angefangen – ganz besonders, wenn ich an seinen Zehen knabbere – etwas, das ich immens genieße. Er fängt an zu betteln und er tut es so wunderschön, dass es mich erschaudern lässt. Bitte missversteht mich nicht, ich stehe nicht auf BDSM. Ich meine, Fesseln haben ihren Anreiz, aber in erster Linie lasse ich mich nur nicht gern hetzen. Nicht hierbei. Ich entschließe mich, seiner Bettelei nicht nachzugeben – so köstlich sie auch war – greife stattdessen nach seinen Hüften und drehe ihn auf den Bauch, woraufhin ich beginne, meinen Weg seinen Körper wieder hinauf zu lecken und zu saugen. – Mich natürlich wieder nicht hetzen lasse, obwohl ich zugeben werde, dass diese leckeren Halbkugeln seines Hinterns zu umgehen, meiner Selbstkontrolle einiges abverlangt. Als ich seinen Nacken wieder erreiche, atmet er schon ziemlich schwer, seine Pupillen sind geweitet bis zu dem Punkt, da ich kaum noch Grün ausmachen kann und er wimmert mit jedem Atemzug. Als ich mich auf ihn lege, meine Beine zwischen seinen ausstrecke, meine Erektion leicht an seine zerdrücken Eier stoße, dreht er seinen Kopf gerade genug um mich zu sehen. "Bitte…" Es ist so eine herzerweichende Bitte, dass ich mich ihr nicht widersetzen könnte, wenn ich es versuchte. Ich küsse seinen Nacken und beginne erneut küssend und leckend meinen Weg seinen Körper herunter zu machen. Seine Bewegungen machen offensichtlich, dass er erwartet, dass ich ihn umdrehen werde – aber das werde ich nicht. Seine Backen schmecken so lecker wie sie riechen und der erdige Duft zwischen ihnen ist einfach zu viel, als dass ich ihm widerstehen könnte. Ich stürze mich direkt auf ihn. Lecke und knabbere an dem engen Muskelring, während Harry meine Anstrengungen mit einer Reihe überwältigter 'Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!'s kommentiert. Seine Hände haben sich in das Laken verkrallt, er versucht sich meinem Gesicht entgegen zu recken, will mich tiefer, will mehr – eine Anstrengung, die um einiges erschwert wird durch mich, der ich auf seinen Beinen liege und ihn unten halte. Es geht so weiter, ich nehme alles was ich kann, sauge die Düfte, Geschmäcker und Geräusche in mich auf, um sie mir in Erinnerung zu rufen, wenn das alles vorbei ist. Er schmelzend unter mir, sein Körper sich entspannend, als er merkt, dass ich mich nicht hetzen lasse. Er nimmt alles, was ich ihm gebe und zu urteilen von den Geräuschen, die er macht, ist er sehr dankbar dabei. Jedenfalls, bis ich nicht mehr kann. Oder vielmehr, bis ich mehr will. Ich drücke meine Zunge durch den gelockerten Muskelring und werde überwältigt von dem erdigen Geschmack, der meine Geschmacksnerven in Beschlag nimmt. Es ist himmlisch. Und der überraschte Aufschrei, den Harry ausstößt, ist das Erotischste, das ich je gehört habe. Ich muss sicherheitshalber nach meinem Schwanz greifen, um plötzlichen Unfällen zuvorzukommen obwohl ich normalerweise wirklich der Meister der Selbstbeherrschung bin! Nein, wirklich! Während ich jetzt mit Hingabe Harrys Hintern bearbeite, werden seine Geräusche zunehmend enthusiastischer. Merkend, dass er sich seinem kritischen Punkt nähert, entferne ich mich von seinen Beinen begleitet von einem Aufschrei der Enttäuschung, da ich meine Aufmerksamkeit vorübergehend anderweitig fokussieren muss. Ich hebe ihn auf seine Knie, bevor ich meine Arbeit an seinem Arsch wieder aufnehme. Ich habe das Gör noch nie so dankbar klingen hören, wie jetzt. Jedenfalls nicht, bis ich zwischen seine Beine nach seiner Erektion greife. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Das tue ich immer. Wenn ich etwas tun will, dann lerne ich, es ordentlich zu tun, oder ich tue es gar nicht. Onanie ist etwas, dass ich bis zur Perfektion trainiert habe. … Zugegeben, ich habe größtenteils trainiert, als ich noch jünger war, aber manche Fähigkeiten verliert man eben nie. Ich will nicht, dass er allzu früh kommt, daher streichle ich zunächst eine Weile seine Länge. Seine Geräuschkulisse ist – gelinde gesagt – ausgesprochen befriedigend. Aber sie ist nichts im Vergleich zu den Geräuschen, die er macht, als ich meine Bemühungen dem Kopf des appetitanregendsten Schwanzes widme, den ich je gesehen habe. Sein Orgasmus ist fast augenblicklich. Ich habe kaum dreimal über seine Spitze gestreichelt, als sein ganzer Körper zu zittern beginnt. Er schmeißt den Kopf zurück und ich streichle ihn durch seinen Höhepunkt, während ich mit einer Hand seinen Erguss auffange. Warum, fragt ihr? Nun, zum einen hasse ich nasse Flecken auf dem Bett, aber vor allem hasse ich es, gute Dinge zu verschwenden! Ich entferne meine Hände, als er fertig ist mit Spritzen, und zwei Schauer später geben seine Beine nach und er kracht mit dem Gesicht voran auf das Bett. Er ist rot bis zu seinem Rücken hinunter, atmet recht schwer und ab und zu schüttelt ein Zittern seinen schmalen Leib. Da er ein bisschen Zeit braucht, sich zu erholen, habe ich mehr als genug Zeit um den Samen von meiner Hand zu lecken, sehr darauf bedacht, keinen Tropfen zu verschwenden. Es ist eine Geschmacksrichtung, die ich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr hatte. Ein Geschmack, den ich noch einmal zu schmecken, schon vor langer Zeit die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte. Ein Geschmack, der noch nie zuvor so perfekt geschmeckt hat. Harry enthält keinerlei Bitterkeit, keinen unterschwelligen Anklang von Zigaretten oder billigem Alkohol, wie es in so vielen meiner vergangenen Partner der Fall gewesen ist – die meisten One-Night-Stands aus Bars. Und in Harry ist eine unterschwellige Süße wie… Unschuld? Kurz um: Er ist köstlich! Ich habe mich sogar ein bisschen von seinem Geschmack ablenken lassen und bemerke erst jetzt, dass Harry sich offensichtlich wieder erholt hat und mich nun ungeniert beobachtet, wie ich mir die Hand lecke. Und – wie ich jetzt erst merke – zuhört, wie ich kleine Geräusche der Glückseligkeit von mir gebe. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, JEMALS solche Geräusche gemacht zu haben! „Schmeckt's gut?", kommt eine leicht schläfrige Stimme aus Richtung meiner Kissen. Ich versuche, auf eine clevere Antwort zu kommen, die mir gestattet meine Autorität, meine schlechte Reputation und mein Selbstwertgefühl zu behalten – aber es gibt nicht wirklich eine. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung!", knurre ich. Ich versuche einen flirtenden Tonfall und obwohl ich damit kaum bis gar keine Erfahrung habe, scheint mein Versuch wenigstens passabel gewesen zu sein. „Dann demonstriere es mir…" Offensichtlich ist Potter keiner, der kommt und dann geht. Ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen. Allerdings bin ich niemand der sein unverhofftes Glück in Frage stellt. Auf allen Vieren krabble ich – wie ein Tiger, kein Baby, danke der Nachfrage – zu seinem Kopf herauf, drehe ihn um und lege mich für einen langsamen Kuss auf ihn, teile etwas von seinem Geschmack mit ihm. Er schnurrt und seine Füße streicheln über meine Beine auf und ab. Mir fällt jetzt auf, dass seine Hände noch gefesselt sind – mir fällt auch auf, dass ich sie so eigentlich ganz gern habe. Und ihn scheint es nicht zu stören… „Was ist mit dir?", keucht er, als ich ihn wieder atmen lasse. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hoffte ich auf…" Ich beende den Satz nicht auf der Suche nach einer Art, es nicht allzu direkt sagen zu müssen, ‚Arschsex' würde die Stimmung ziemlich gründlich versauen. Glücklicherweise scheint er zu merken, was ich will. „In Ordnung…" Er klingt… nicht schüchtern, aber… zaghaft vielleicht… unsicher. Mir fällt ein, dass er sagte, er habe das hier noch nie gemacht und plötzlich frage ich mich, ob ich zu weit gegangen bin. Ich lehne meine Stirn an seine. „Wir müssen das nicht tun, weißt du… es gibt andere Möglichkeiten…" Nichts so befriedigendes, wie den Jungen-der-Überlebte zu entjungfern, aber das werde ich ihm sicher nicht sagen! „Nein, ist schon okay…", sagt er. „Wenn es sich auch nur halb so gut anfühlt, wie das was du eben mit mir gemacht hast, dann will ich es definitiv." Er klingt ein bisschen nervös, aber es klingt auch dieser unterschwellige Gryffindor-Mut-Tonfall durch, der mich früher wahnsinnig gemacht hat, für den ich jetzt aber sehr dankbar bin. „In Ordnung, sag mir einfach, wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre!" Ich mag grantig sein, aber ich bin kein bösartiger Dreckskerl – egal was die Schüler sagen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht bete, dass er nicht aufhören wollen wird. Ich greife zum Nachttisch und nehme eine Flasche Öl aus der Schublade. – Die Leute erwarten immer, dass Tränkemeister ihr Gleitgel selbst brauen und zumindest in meinem Fall würden sie damit Recht haben. Das Zeug aus dem Supermarkt trocknet zu schnell für meinen Geschmack. Ich nehme mir gern Zeit… Ich lege mich auf den Rücken und ziehe Harry in meine linke Seite. Es bedarf ein bisschen Herummanövrierens, da seine Hände noch immer an das Kopfende gefesselt sind, aber schlussendlich legt er seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Mein linker Arm liegt unter ihm, meine Hand auf seiner festen, runden, schmackhaften Backe und mein rechter Arm ist frei um das Gleitgel zu öffnen. Ich nehme meine Füße, um seine Beine zu öffnen und sie offen zu halten, obwohl er ohnehin nicht den Anschein erweckt, als wolle er sie schließen. Ich verteile Öl auf meiner rechten Hand und – während ich die festen, rund–… ihr wisst, was ich meine! Backen mit meiner linken Hand spreize – beginne ihn einzuölen. Er liegt in meine Seite geschmolzen. Die Fesseln sind lang genug, dass er seine Arme um meinen Kopf legen kann, einen auf jeder Seite und ich beginne ihn langsam zu küssen, während ich meinen Mittelfinder in den engsten Ort schiebe, den ich je spüren durfte. Er gibt einen kleinen Laut von sich, während ich mir ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen kann, als ich mir vorstelle, was ich später da hineinstecken werde… Als ich nach einer ganzen Weile beginne, meinen Zeigefinger ebenfalls in ihn zu schieben, kann ich seinen Schwanz an meiner Seite erhärten spüren, aber ich fasse ihn nicht an. Er braucht noch keine Ablenkung und zu urteilen von den Lauten, die er in meinen Mund haucht, glaube ich auch nicht, dass er sie will. Der Winkel ist nicht ideal. Sogar mit meinen langen Fingern kann seine Prostata nicht ganz erreichen, aber das scheint ihn nicht zu stören. Davon zu urteilen wie eng er ist und von seiner mangelnden Erfahrung ist es möglich, dass er von diesem besonderen Vergnügen bisher noch gar nichts ahnt. Falls dem so sein sollte, werde ich es ihm später nur zu gern demonstrieren – derzeit bleibe ich jedoch bei dem entspannten, langsamen Rhythmus, mit dem ich begonnen habe und er scheint kein Problem damit zu haben. Bei drei Fingern gibt er einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von sich und ich beginne ihn härter zu küssen. Ich entferne meine Finger, hole mehr Öl und beginne erneut mit Zweien. Ich spreize sie in ihm bis er geweitet genug ist, dass auch Drei leicht in ihn gleiten. Ich will ihm nicht weh tun – Ich will dass er wiederkommt, um mehr zu bekommen. Und ich bin geduldig. Ja, bin ich! Haltet die Klappe! Allerdings zusätzlich dazu, dass ich geduldig bin, bin ich auch von erheblicher Größe. Etwas, das üblicherweise meine Chancen flachgelegt zu werden nur verbessert hat, das in diesem Fall die Dinge für Harry jedoch ein wenig erschweren könnte. Harry, der mittlerweile aufgehört hat, mich zu küssen und stattdessen begonnen hat, recht enthusiastisch meine Finger zu reiten. „Bitte… bitte… oh Merlin, jetzt… bitte… Severus, oh Gott…" ist alles was er zwischen Atemzügen hervorbringt. Er ist so empfindlich, es ist eine Freude. Aber wie ich bereits sagte, ich will ihm nicht wehtun! Ich rutsche unter ihm heraus, woraufhin er sich augenblicklich auf seine Knie erhebt und sich im Laken verkrallt. Das wird ihm jedoch nichts bringen! Ich ziehe meine Finger – begleitet von einem unerfreuten Laut – aus ihm heraus, der gefolgt wird von „Oh, Gott ja bitte!" da er offensichtlich erwartet, dass sie von etwas weitaus Größerem ersetzt werden sollen. Nun, sollen sie nicht. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Ich greife seine Hüften, drehe ihn auf den Rücken und knie hinter ihm. Seine Position ist ein bisschen ungewöhnlich. Er liegt auf seinem Hinterkopf und vielleicht den obersten drei Wirbeln. Sein Rücken ist kopfüber an meine Brust gepresst und mein Schwanz stupst ihn sogar ein bisschen in den Nacken. Seine Beine baumeln seitlich von meinem Kopf, seine wundervolle Öffnung ist direkt in meinem Blickfeld und meine Hände halten ihn für mich offen. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist unbezahlbar! Mir ist allerdings nicht nach Lachen zumute. Sein Muskel ist bereits deutlich gelockert, aber ich brauche ein bisschen mehr. Ich will keinen Schmerz beim Eindringen. Schmerz bedeutet, dass er später wund sein wird. Und das heißt, dass ich heute Nacht nicht meine zweite Runde kriegen werde und die habe ich fest eingeplant! Ich öle meine Finger noch einmal ein – alle diesmal, beide Hände – und beginne damit, sie einzeln in ihn hinein zu stoßen und wieder herauszuziehen, als der Nächste hinein stößt. Nach einer Weile beginne ich, mehrere auf einmal in ihn zu schieben und ihn langsam streichelnd zu weiten, während ich ihn mit jedem Streicheln meiner Finger weiter frustriere. Und ich habe Plätze in der ersten Reihe! Ich sehe sein knallrotes Gesicht, seinen wunderschönen Arsch und ich kann sogar direkt in ihn hinein sehen. Das hatte ich nicht bedacht, aber wie schon gesagt, ich werde mein unverhofftes Glück nicht in Frage stellen. Harry macht die wundervollsten frustrierten Geräusche und merkt wahrscheinlich gar nicht, wie seine Muskeln sich weiten. Aber auch ich habe meine Grenzen. Nein, im Ernst! Als ich ihn für offen genug erachte, öle ich nochmals meine rechte Hand ein und schiebe vier Finger in ihn hinein. Sie gleiten hinein ohne den geringsten Widerstand und die dankbaren Laute, die er von sich gibt, sind genau das, worauf ich gewartet habe – kein Schmerz. Ich lasse ihn an meiner Brust herunterrutschen, darauf bedacht, dass er nicht mit meiner Erektion in Berührung kommt. Als er wieder auf dem Bett liegt – meine Finger noch immer in ihm schmierige Geräusche von sich geben und mit jedem Atemzug ein kleines genießerisches Wimmern aus ihm hervor zaubern – ändere ich meine Position, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Es dauert einen Moment, aber dann öffnet er die Augen und sieht mich mit einem solchen Blick voll Bewunderung und Dankbarkeit an, dass ich ihn nicht fragen will, ob er sich sicher ist. Ich habe Angst, dass er sich entscheidet, doch lieber auf meiner Hand kommen zu wollen. Ich frage ihn trotzdem. Er schafft es ganz offensichtlich nicht zu antworten, seinen Mund einige Male öffnend, aber nur wortloses Stöhnen hervorbringend. Angesichts dessen kann ich mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Am Ende nickt er einfach. Das ist mehr als genug für mich. Ich ziehe meine Finger zu einem enttäuschten Stöhnen heraus und öle meinen Schwanz. Ich schiebe mich nur langsam hinein, gleite aber auf Anhieb bis zur Wurzel in ihn. Harry zeigt keine Anzeichen für Schmerzen und ich lege mich ganz auf ihn, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Normalerweise würde ich warten, bis er sich an mich gewöhnt hat, aber offensichtlich ist das nicht nötig. Das einzige Geräusch, dass er von sich gibt ist: "… bitte…" Es ist nicht mehr als ein Hauchen und es klingt so wundervoll, dass ein Schauer meinen Rücken hinunterläuft. Ich beginne langsam. Mein Bauch liegt auf seinem steinharten Schwanz, meiner ist im engsten Ort vorstellbar – sogar nach der ganzen Vorbereitung, der ich ihn unterzogen habe, werde ich enger und wundervoller von ihm gegriffen, als je zuvor. Harry stöhnt unter mir ohne Unterlass, da ich bei jedem Stoß meinen Bauch an seiner Erektion reibe, aber er ist zu sehr von seinen Gefühlen übermannt, um mir einen ordentlichen Kuss zu geben. Planänderung. Ich greife nach meinem Zauberstab, entferne seine Fesseln – nicht, dass er das bemerken würde – und stehe auf. Das bemerkt er. Er hebt seinen Kopf als ich aus dem Bett klettere und hätte mein Handeln sicher mit einer empörten Antwort quittiert, wenn er nur den Atem dafür gehabt hätte. So wie es ist, greife ich nach seinen Füßen, ziehe seine untere Hälfte vom Bett herunter, greife seinen Hintern und stoße meinen Schwanz wieder dahin zurück, wo er rechtmäßig hingehört. Harry quiekt. Es gibt wirklich keine andere Beschreibung dafür. Es ist das überraschte überwältigte Quieken eines jungfräulichen Jungen, dem Freunden gezeigt werden, die er sich nie hätte vorstellen können. Und das alles nur meinetwegen. Ich fühle mich besser als ich es in Jahren getan habe – gut möglich besser denn je! Wir machen hier auf keinen Fall süße Liebe. Wir sind hier schon tief in den Eingeweiden von gutem alten schmutzigen Sex. Meine Hände halten seine Backen, meine Lenden klatschen mit jedem Stoß gegen seinen Hintern. Harry liegt nur mit Schultern und Kopf auf dem Bett, seine Hände klauben am Laken, seine Beine baumeln wieder einmal mit jedem Stoß und ich gebe es ihm so richtig, treffe seine Prostata hart mit jedem festen Stoß. Er macht das Quieken auch mit jedem einzelnen meiner Stöße. Es ist als könne er nicht glauben, wie gut es sich anfühlt. Ich genieße es. Sehr. Und das Beste: Ich spüre, dass ich es noch eine ganze Weile genießen kann. Wisst ihr, ich war mir meines nicht-gerade-vorteilhaften Äußeren, meiner nicht-gerade-gigantischen Karrierechancen – sogar ohne den Todesser-Hintergrund sind Tränkemeister nicht mehr so gefragt, wie sie es mal waren – meines schwierigen Charakters und meines Temperaments immer bewusst. Daher habe ich mich entschlossen, meine Chancen auf Gesellschaft für mehr als nur einige wenige vergnügliche Nächte zu verbessern, indem ich sicher ging, dass die Erwartungen meines Partners definitiv von mir erfüllt würden, wie sie nie zuvor von jemandem erfüllt worden waren. Um es kurz zu machen: Es funktionierte meistens bis sie mein Äußeres, meine Karrierechancen, meinen Charakter und mein Temperament bemerkten. Alles in allem: drei Tage Maximum. Es bedeutet allerdings auch, dass ich jetzt mit Harry noch leicht eine halbe Stunde bei meiner derzeitigen Geschwindigkeit aushalten kann. Vielleicht eine gute Viertelstunde, wenn ich das Tempo noch ein bisschen mehr anziehe. Aber ich muss wohl vergessen haben, wer da so wundervoll unter mir quiekt. Denn die Dinge verlaufen mit Harry Potter üblicherweise nicht so wie erwartet, nicht wahr? Wie auch immer… Weiter stoßend in den rhythmisch quiekenden Jungen unter mir, wird er plötzlich eng. Das hab ich nicht erwartet. Nein, wirklich! Es gab keine Warnung und nichts und es ist noch nie jemand nur von analer Stimulation bei mir gekommen! Sein Rücken biegt sich in einem unmöglichen Winkel vom Bett hoch, so dass nur sein Kopf und meine Hände an seinem Hintern ihn noch halten. Er schreit so laut seine Lungen es ihm erlauben, seine Augen sind so weit aufgerissen, dass seine Augäpfel beinahe heraus springen und sein Hintern– Oh Merlin, hab ich gesagt, es sei der engste Ort, in dem ich je gesteckt habe? Nun ja, jetzt ist er es definitiv. "Oh, mein Gott!" Ich bin normalerweise sehr still im Bett, bis ich beginne meinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen, aber ich kann mich nicht bremsen, es ist einfach so unerwartet. Er ist so eng, ich kann mich keinen Zentimeter bewegen und obwohl ich noch recht weit entfernt war von meinem Orgasmus, ist es, als würde er ihn einfach aus mir herauspressen. Es ist, als sauge er mir durch meinen Schwanz das Leben aus und ich kann nichts tun, um es zu verhindern "Oh, mein Gnnnnn …" Ich presse meine Zähne zusammen, als sich mir der intensivste Orgasmus meines Lebens aufdrängt. Alles in mir spannt sich an, als ich mich in diesen wunderschönen Jungen entleere. Ich kann nicht mal durch meinen Orgasmus hindurch weiter stoßen, wie ich es normalerweise tue, er ist einfach zu eng, hält mich fest wo ich so tief in ihm stecke, ihm alles gebe, das ich habe. Wir bleiben in dieser Position für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, obwohl es wahrscheinlich nur Sekunden sind. Harry fällt zuerst wieder aufs Bett. Sein Samen nicht nur auf seinen Bauch und seine Brust gespritzt, sondern sogar bis in sein eigenes Gesicht. Er keucht, zittert, seine Beine ab und zu austretend mit kleinen spastischen Zuckungen. Ich halte immer noch – jetzt vermutlich recht schmerzhaft – seine Hinterbacken, nicht ganz glauben wollen, dass ich meine Chance vertan habe, ihn durch noch einen Orgasmus zu ficken, während ich zur gleichen Zeit kaum glauben kann, wie gut sich dieser angefühlt hat. Langsam reiße ich mich wieder zusammen. Lockere meine Hände an seinem Hintern, um dann langsam meinen Schwanz aus ihm herauszuziehen. Meine Knie fühlen sich weich an und ich weiß ganz ehrlich nicht, wie ich es schaffe, ihn aufzusammeln und richtig herum ins Bett zu legen, bevor ich mich eine Weile neben ihn lege. Er braucht länger als ich, um wieder zu sich zu kommen, daher nutze ich die Zeit, um ihn sauber zu lecken. All das und er schmeckt immer noch unschuldig. Ich beginne an seinem Bauch – lasse seinen Schwanz vorerst in Ruhe, weil ich weiß, dass er dafür noch zu empfindlich ist – und lecke meinen Weg hinauf zu seiner Brust und seinem Gesicht. Als ich fertig bin, sieht er mich mit einer undurchschaubaren Miene an. Er sieht… besorgt aus… vielleicht ein bisschen ängstlich… Ich küsse ihn. Ich bin nicht gut mit Worten. Aber der Blick lässt mich ratlos zurück. Er hat es genossen, sicher, aber… vielleicht hab ich ihm weh getan? Ich meine, es war gegen Ende eine recht brutale Eroberung… oder vielleicht bereut er es, es war immerhin sein erstes Mal und ich habe ihn wahnsinnig vor Verlangen gemacht, bevor ich ihn wirklich gefragt habe… Ich beschließe einfach zu fragen: „Gut?" Okay, vielleicht hab ich ihn nicht wirklich gefragt, aber er hätte es mir auch einfach sagen können! „Hmm hmmm …" kommt als Antwort. Ich nehme das als Ja und er schmust sich an meine Seite. Guckt mich nicht so an, ihr solltet ihn sehen, es gibt wirklich kein anderes Wort dafür! Er reibt sogar seine Nase in meinem Brusthaar! „Jetzt Lust zu duschen?", frage ich. Wenn er ja sagt, dann gibt es eine Chance, dass er wiederkommt, wenn er ablehnt, war es nur ein weiterer One-Night-Stand und ich lasse mich trotz allem noch volllaufen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich stehen kann, meine Beine fühlen sich an wie Gummi!", antwortet er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Hmmm… ist das ein Ja, oder ein Nein? Oder ein ‚Ja, später'? Oder ein ‚Nein, ich verschwinde während du allein duschst'? „Wie wäre es dann mit einem Bad?" Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich seine Antwort interpretieren soll! „Ooooooh, ja!" Er grinst und räkelt sich müde auf dem Bett. Mjam! Ich stehe auf, um die Badewanne zu füllen. Ich liebe diese Badewanne. Sie ist absolut riesig, zu ebener Erde, mit Treppenstufen, die hineinführen, so dass man sich beim Einsteigen nicht das Genick bricht und einer Bank entlang einer Seite, sodass man im Bad sitzen kann, ohne ständig rein zu rutschen. Sie ist binnen Minuten mit schaumigem, leicht pinkem, angenehm duftenden Wasser gefüllt. Erwähnte ich bereits, dass ich Magie auch liebe? Ich gehe wieder ins Schlafzimmer und sehe Harry, der den Geruch meines Kissen in sich aufsaugt. Es ist entzückend. Mein Herz macht einen kleinen Satz und meine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln, aber ich beschließe, ihn nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen aus Angst, ich könnte meine zweite Chance doch noch verlieren. Ich gehe auf Zehenspitzen zurück ins Bad und komme noch einmal heraus, diesmal mit laut klatschenden Schritten auf den Fliesen. Harry liegt immer noch lächelnd auf seinem Bauch, mit seinem Kopf auf meinem Kissen, auch wenn er diesmal nicht seine Nase darin vergräbt. "Bereit für's Bad?" Er rollt sich nur herum und hebt die Arme zu mir empor. Lächelnd hebe ich ihn in meine Arme und trage ihn ins Bad, während er seine Nase in meinem Haar vergräbt. Ich steige die Treppen in die Wanne hinunter und setze uns auf die Bank, wo ich leicht am meinen Shampoo und Duschgel-Vorrat herankomme. Das Wasser ist himmlisch, ganz besonders nach den eiskalten Fliesen unter meinen jetzt-auch-eiskalten Füßen. Harry hat seine Arme um meinen Nacken geschlungen und ändert seine Position um rittlings auf mir zu knien. Ich lege meine Arme um ihn und genieße es, ihn einfach nur zu halten. Er riecht so gut und er fühlt sich absolut perfekt in meinen Armen an! Als würde er dorthin gehören! Nach einer Weile spüre ich ihn an meinem Bauch wieder anschwellen – noch nicht wirklich wieder hart werden, aber sich definitiv wieder dazu bereit machend – und ein böser Gedanke kommt mir in den Sinn. Ich meine, nicht wirklich böse… nicht wirklich… „Entschuldige, dass ich in dir gekommen bin, ohne dich vorher um Erlaubnis zu bitten…" Nein, das meine ich nicht wirklich ernst. Ich markiere gern, was mir gehört. „Huh?" Er sieht von meinem Haar auf und sieht mir ins Gesicht. Offensichtlich stehen meine bösen Gedanken mir nicht ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Oh, ähm… das ist… okay. Ich meine, es stört mich nicht wirklich… weißt du…?" Ooooooh, ja, tue ich… Aber das muss er nicht wissen! „Das Mindeste, das ich tun kann, ist, dich wieder sauber zu machen, schließlich war ich es, der dich überhaupt erst schmutzig gemacht hat…" „Würdest du mir den Rücken waschen? Das hat noch nie jemand für mich gemacht…" Er ist so naiv, es ist das reinste Vergnügen! „Dreh dich um…" Ich helfe ihm dabei, im Wasser zu manövrieren, bis er mit dem Rücken zu mir auf meinen Schenkeln kniet. Mein linker Arm schlingt sich um seine Mitte und drückt ihn an meine Brust, ihn und seine Arme festhaltend, während meine rechte Hand nach dem Duschgel greift. „Das war nicht das, was ich im Sinn hatte…", murmele ich in sein Ohr, bevor ich meine rechte Hand ins Wasser tauche, um sie mit seinem Hintern spielen zu lassen. „Was machst– oh mein Gott…" Er scheint es endlich verstanden zu haben. „Du… du musst das nicht tun– Ich meine, ich kann das selbst– Ich meine…" Er beginnt, sich zu winden und errötet geniert. Ich schiebe einen Fingern in ihn hinein, dadurch sein entsetztes Murmeln effektiv unterbindend. Ich bewege ihn ein wenig, um Harry wieder zu öffnen – nicht, dass er nicht schon reichlich offen wäre, aber auf diese Weise wird er sich dessen, was ich tue, so richtig bewusst. Ich schlüpfe einen zweiten Finger in ihn und spüre keinen Widerstand. Außerdem kann ich aus diesem Winkel leicht an seine Prostata gelangen, wenn ich es möchte. Ich stoße mit meinen Fingern ein bisschen, dabei das Wasser meine Hinterlassenschaften nicht weg waschen lassend – ich plane nicht, das passieren zu lassen. Wie gesagt, ich markiere gern, was mir gehört. Er beginnt wieder Einwände zu erheben. „Bitte…" Es ist zwar kaum mehr als ein Lufthauch, aber er versucht dennoch meine Finger herauszuwinden aus dem was mein ist. „Bitte… ich kann das machen… du musst das nicht…" Ich drücke meine Finger etwas tiefer und streichle nur ganz leicht über seine Prostata. Es genügt, damit seine Augen sich weiten und er keucht. „Bist du sicher, dass du das kannst?" ziehe ich ihn auf. „… ich kann– AH!" Dieses Mal streichle ich etwas stärker. Sein Schwanz ist mittlerweile wieder steinhart und seine Windungen fühlen sich eher an, als wolle er mehr und nicht, dass ich aufhöre. „Ah, Severus… bitte…" Er fängt wieder an zu betteln… uuuuuuh… ich mag das. „Bitte was? Mehr? Aufhören? Etwas anderes?" Ich ärgere ihn. Das mag ich auch. Die Geräusche, die er macht, zeigen sehr deutlich, dass er mehr Finger will oder Schwanz, aber ich will es ihn sagen hören. "Mehr… irgendwas… alles… bitte…" Er ist jetzt vollends verloren. Ich entschließe, mich seiner zu erbarmen. Ich entferne meine Finger aus ihm, hebe ihn hoch und drehe ihn wieder herum. Ich bin mittlerweile auch wieder hart, sein Winden und Stöhnen hätte ausgereicht einer Leiche einen Ständer zu verpassen! Ich drücke meinen Schwanz für einen Moment gegen seinen und massiere uns zusammen. Er stöhnt so herrlich, dass ich kurz überlege, ihn einfach so kommen zu lassen, aber ich will, dass er süchtig nach meinem Schwanz wird. Ich will, dass er wiederkommt und mich anfleht, ihm mehr zu geben. Ich ziehe ihn an meine Brust und er schlingt seine Arme wieder um meinen Hals und vergräbt sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren. Ich hebe ihn ein bisschen an – gerade genug um ihn wieder auf meinen Schwanz zu senken. Und der dankbare Laut, den er ausstößt, als er mich ganz in sich aufnimmt, genügt fast um mich zu entwaffnen. Meine hart-antrainierte Selbstbeherrschung hält mich jedoch zurück und ich beginne, ihn auf meinem Schwanz auf und ab zu bewegen. Es dauert nicht lang, da hat er das Prinzip verstanden und bewegt sich selbst. Es ist herrlich… Ich kann mich einfach zurücklehnen und den Ritt genießen, während Harry alles nimmt, was er kriegen kann, seinen Schwanz an meinem Bauch reibend. Aber ich entscheide, dass sein Stöhnen zu leise ist… ich will, dass er schreit! Langsam – darauf bedacht, mein Vorhaben für mich zu behalten – ziehe ich Harrys Kopf aus meinem Haar hervor und schiebe ihn zu meinem Gesicht. Wir beginnen wieder langsam zu küssen und seine Hände bewegen sich zu meinem Hinterkopf, vertiefen den Kuss, lassen mich seine Bedürfnisse und seine Sehnsucht spüren. Dann setze ich meinen Plan in die Tat um. Ich greife seine Hüften, neige sie ein wenig, so dass er sich zurücklehnen muss und dann stoße ich aufwärts. Nach Luft schnappend reißt er seinen Kopf so schnell zurück, dass ich mich einen Moment lang um sein Genick sorge. Er beginnt jetzt, mich härter zu reiten, da er erkannt hat, dass er bei diesem Winkel seine Prostata so hart an meiner Erektion reiben kann wie er will – und offensichtlich mag er es sehr hart. Wirklich hart… und schnell… und– oh mein Gott… Binnen gefühlter Sekunden wird alles wieder eng und der peitscht seinen Kopf zurück. Es schüttelt ihn auf mir, sein wundervoller Hintern wird so eng, dass ich Angst bekomme, dass meine Erektion als Stampfkartoffel enden wird. Ich bin beinahe wieder an meiner Grenze, aber dieses Mal habe ich damit gerechnet. Es ist knapp, aber ich schaffe es, mich zusammenzureißen, bis Harry wieder bei sich ist. „Oh mein Gott…", keucht er. „Ich werde nie wieder kommen können…" Seine Worte klingen nicht halb so betrübt, wie sie sollten… „Tut mir leid…", murmele ich in sein Ohr. Langsam hebt er seinen Kopf und sieht mich an. „Was? Das war großartig!" Er klingt völlig k.o., aber er lächelt müde. „Tut mir leid, aber ich habe andere Pläne für dich…" Ich schenke ihm ein hinterhältiges Grinsen, bevor ich ihn von meinem Schwanz hebe und ihn auf den Bauch auf die Badezimmerfliesen lege. Seine untere Hälfte ist noch mit mir in der Wanne, seine obere Hälfte auf dem kalten Boden. „Was zum–", fängt er an, aber ich lasse ihn nicht zum Schluss kommen. Ich ramme mich wieder in ihn und ficke ihn härter denn je. Es ich so ein herrlicher Fick, dass er augenblicklich wieder anfängt zu schreien! Und kratzt an den Badezimmerfliesen! Und er drängt sich sooooo köstlich gegen mich! Sein Schwanz ist binnen kürzester Zeit wieder hart und ich lege mich auf seinen Rücken, mein linker Arm hält ihn an einem Bein fest, wo ich ihn haben will, meine rechte Hand liebkost seine Erektion im passenden Rhythmus zu meinen stoßenden Hüften. Ja, selbst wenn ich nie wieder Sex haben werde – das war es so was von wert! Ich habe euch gesagt, mein Durchhaltevermögen ist ziemlich groß, aber als Harry sich ein letztes Mal verengt, will ich einfach nicht mehr warten! Es war die außerordentlichste Nacht meines Lebens und die Enge des Hintern vom Wunderjungen ist genau das, womit sie enden sollte. Ich brülle meinen Höhepunkt, als ich fühle wie Harrys noch immer überraschend großzügige Mengen an Samen meine Hand fluten. _ Ich erwache in meinem eigenen Bett. Mein Mund ist trocken wie Toast. Ich strecke einen Arm zu meinem Nachttisch aus, wo ich letzte Nacht ein Glas Wasser hingestellt haben müsste. Kein Glas. War ich wirklich SO BETRUNKEN? Alles klar… Zeit aufzustehen… vielleicht hilft mir eine Tasse Tee dabei, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Dieser Traum war wirklich fies. Ich bin nicht Orgasmus-schreiend aufgewacht und hatte weder klebrige Laken, noch eine Morgenlatte. Aber der Traum war so real, dass ich fast hätte glauben können, dass es echt war. Ich könnte heulen. In dem Traum ist alles so perfekt gewesen. Wie auch immer… aufstehen. Puschen… keine Puschen… Ich stelle meine Puschen immer neben das Bett?! Okay, also keine Puschen. Kalter Steinboden und nackte Füße… Freude! Ich sollte mir vermutlich ein paar Zweitpuschen besorgen für den Fall, dass ich mal wieder betrunken ins Bett gehe. Bis dahin eiskalte Füße. Passende Strafe, nehme ich an… Das war so ein fieser Traum… Es war so realistisch, ich war fast Willens zu glauben, dass es wirklich passiert ist. Doofer Traum… doofer Potter… doofer ich… Wie auch immer, Küche, richtig. AU! Küchentür zuerst, richtig… Meine Stirn reibend und fast weinend über die Doofheit meines Traums, werden meine Gedanken plötzlich unterbrochen. Ich rieche Frühstück… „Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!" Oh mein Gott. Albus ist wieder in meine Räume eingebrochen und ich bin nackt in der Küche. Wenn er hier wieder eine Lehrerkonferenz anberaumt hat, werde ich ihn verdammt nochmal umbringen. „Geh weg…", grummel ich. Ich bin noch nicht wirklich wach genug, um meinen üblichen Spott darzubieten. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles und so setze ich mich auf einen der Küchenstühle beim Tisch. „Ooooooh, ist da etwa jemand kein Morgenmensch?" Es ist schon wieder diese nervtötend fröhliche Stimme… Sie klingt nicht wie Albus… eher wie… Ich sehe auf. Es ist Harry Potter. Nackt mit Ausnahme der rosa Rüschenschürze meiner Mutter. Die wollte ich schon seit Langem entsorgen, aber jetzt bin ich ziemlich dankbar, dass ich es ständig vergesse. Trotz alledem bin ich reichlich verwirrt. „Was tust du hier?" "Ich hab mir gedacht, da du gestern Nacht den größten Teil der Arbeit getan hast, mache ich dir zumindest Frühstück." Ich starre ihn vermutlich immer noch völlig entgeistert an, als er etwas aus der Pfanne auf einen Teller füllt und ihn neben mir auf den Tisch stellt. "Übrigens: Danke für letzte Nacht!" Er gibt mir einen Kuss auf meine teilnahmslosen Lippen und geht zurück in die Küche um… was-auch-immer zu tun. "Falls du dich wundern solltest, du bist gestern in der Badewanne ohnmächtig geworden und ich hab dich ins Bett geschwebt." Es dauert einen Moment, bis ich darauf komme, was hier los ist. Das ist perfekt. Es ist zu perfekt… Sogar die Eier sind genau so wie ich sie mag… So perfekte Dinge passieren mir nicht… Sie tun es einfach nicht! … Nicht in Wirklichkeit… Also bleibt nur eine logische Erklärung: Ich träume immer noch… Aber wie schon gesagt, ich bin niemand der sein unverhofftes Glück in Frage stellt! Ich richte meine müden – dennoch hoffnungsvollen – Augen wieder auf meinen Traum-Harry: "Tee?" _ Es ist beeindruckend… Ich habe schon zwei Wochen unterrichtet und ich bin immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Ich musste nicht einmal Frühstück oder Abendessen in der Großen Halle essen, weil Traum-Harry für mich gekocht hat. Ich habe die vergnüglichsten Nächte aller Zeiten und wache zu frischem Frühstück auf, das immer genau so zubereitet wurde, wie ich es mag… Langsam beginne ich allerdings, das als ein wenig seltsam zu empfinden… Ich weiß, ich habe gesagt, ich stelle mein unverhofftes Glück nicht in Frage, aber so langsam müsste ich das Wochenende doch durchgeschlafen haben, oder? Außerdem: Wacht ihr nicht auch immer dann auf, wenn ihr merkt, dass ihr träumt? Ich meine, dass Termine so perfekt in meinen Traum eingebaut werden, kann daran liegen, dass ich sie mir immer so perfekt merke… oder daran, dass ich nur glaube, dass sie das tun und in Wahrheit nur die Termine in meinem Traum waren und nicht wirklich echt… Obwohl ich schwören könnte, dass mein Stundenplan exakt so verläuft, wie er es in der Wirklichkeit auch immer getan hat… und die Tests schreibe ich mit den Schülern auch genau dann wenn ich es geplant hatte… Aber da ist auch schon wieder ein Grund, warum das hier ein Traum sein muss: Der Unterricht vergeht viel schneller, als sonst! … okay, ich verbringe ihn meistens damit, mir zu auszumalen, was ich später mit meinem Traum-Harry anstellen werde, aber dennoch scheinen diese Traum-Schulstunden weitaus kürzer zu sein, als sie es in Wirklichkeit immer waren… Ich habe mit Traum-Harry natürlich nicht darüber gesprochen! Was würde ich auch machen in diesem Traum, wenn Traum-Harry herausfände, dass er nur ein Traum ist und dann auf einmal verschwände… … meine schönen Pläne… Ich habe schon überlegt: Die wahrscheinlichste Handlungskette ist, dass ich an dem Freitag, als das Ganze anfing, sturzbetrunken in meinen Räumen eingeschlafen bin – mich deshalb auch nicht mehr daran erinnere – und ins Koma gefallen bin. Oder gestorben, dann wäre das hier aber der Himmel, und ich denke nicht, dass ich mir für den ein Ticket leisten kann! Nehmen wir also an, ich liege in der Krankenstation im Koma. Dann ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Poppy oder Albus es schaffen, mich wieder aufzuwecken. Also sollte ich mich mit Traum-Harry austoben, solange ich es noch kann! Ich überlege kurz, die Schüler mit ihren Kesseln wegzuschicken und Traum-Harry in seinem Traum-Klassenraum zu besuchen… aber ich glaube, sogar Traum-Harry würde wütend auf mich, wenn ich seinen Unterricht für Sex unterbreche… aber vielleicht nur, wenn seine Schüler es merken würden…? … ich könnte ihn um Hilfe bitten und in einen der leeren Klassenräume zerren… seine Schüler hätten keine Ahnung… sie würden wahrscheinlich denken, ich bräuchte ihn für irgendwas in den Kerkern… das heißt gute zehn Minuten für je Hin- und Rückweg und dann noch die Zeit, die ich ihn als Hilfe für irgendwas brauche… damit könnte ich so einiges anstellen… Hmmm… Dieser Traum ist einfach zu realistisch, das letzte Mal, als ich versucht hab, ihn zwischen Unterrichtsstunden abzugreifen, hielt er es für einen schlechten Scherz und konnte nicht fassen, dass mir egal war, wenn er zu spät zu Traum-Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste käme … „PROFESSOR!" „Huh?" Mein Gott, jetzt färbt Traum-Harrys Vokabular schon auf mich ab … _ Auuuu… Träume sollten nicht so weh tun… Tun sie normalerweise auch nicht… Scheiße! Ich muss aufgewacht sein! „Severus, mein Gott, wir sind ja so froh, dass du wieder wach bist!" „Huh?" Ich muss wirklich ins Koma gefallen sein – Poppy steht über mir. „Ebberts hat seinen Kessel gesprengt" – zur Erklärung: Ebberts ist so unfähig, dass er sogar Longbottom Konkurrenz macht! – „und ein großes Stück Metall hat dich am Kopf getroffen!" Mein Traum hat am Freitag angefangen… ich habe Ebberts' Klasse immer Dienstags und Donnerstags… Dann bin ich am Donnerstag ins Koma gefallen? Und hab den ganzen beschissenen Freitag träumen müssen?! Scheiß-Traum, den Anfang hätte er sich auch sparen können… „Welchen Tag haben wir?", murmele ich durch meine trockene Kehle. „Es ist Dienstag, Schätzchen!" Ich hasse es, wenn sie mich so nennt. Eindeutig kein Traum mehr. Also… mal rechnen… eins… zwei… „Also war ich sechs Tage hier?" Und hab mein Wochenende vertan… und dabei hatte ich so einen schönen Kater geplant… „Ähm… nein, zwei Stunden…" Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass meine Rechenkünste so mies sind… … muss wohl an der Gehirnerschütterung liegen… „Vielleicht sehe ich mir deinen Kopf doch nochmal an, ja?" Sie legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, vermutlich in der Annahme mich damit zu beruhigen. Sie liegt falsch. Ich hasse es, wenn Leute mich anfassen. Meine Haut fängt an zu kribbeln, wo ihre Hand liegt. „Na, wie geht es unserem Lieblings-Tränkemeister, denn so?" Das ist Albus. Der hat mir noch gefehlt. „Verschwinde, Albus…", murmele ich mit geschlossenen Augen. Ich hab Kopfschmerzen… … ich will meinen Traum-Harry zurück… Und was krieg ich?! Albus und seine nervigen Funkel-Augen… Ja, ich bin eindeutig wieder in der Realität angekommen! … hurra… … ich könnte heulen… Und dabei hatte ich mir so schöne Sachen für Traum-Harry ausgedacht… … mit Schokoladensirup… … den mag er doch so… „Ich hab übrigens gerade Harry getroffen und ihm versichert, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist… Er ist so lieb und räumt deinen Unterrichtsraum auf, damit nicht noch mehr Unfälle passieren… Du solltest dich später gebührend bei ihm bedanken!" Ich freue mich jetzt schon, mich bei Potter zu bedanken – nicht! … und jetzt schulde ich dem Balg auch noch was… Ja, eindeutig zurück in der Realität! „Ich habe ihm außerdem versprochen, nicht von deiner Seite zu weichen!" Ich hasse die Realität… _ Es dauert eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis Poppy mich gehen lässt. Sie sagt außerdem, ich soll bis Montag nicht unterrichten und mich in meinen Räumen erholen. Kann ich meine Pläne vom Wochenende also doch noch nachholen. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja so meinen Traum-Harry zurück… Meine Räume sind zu groß. Mein Bett ist auch zu groß… Und mein Glas ist eindeutig zu leer! „Severus…?" Eine leise Stimme. Mit Müh' und Not schaffe ich es, meine Augenlider zu heben. Es ist Traum-Harry! Er ist zu mir zurückgekehrt! Ich will ihm in die Arme springen, rolle aber nur sehr unsanft vom Sofa und lande auf meinem Gesicht. „Grmpf!" „Mein Gott, hast du getrunken?" Warum müssen diese Träume nur immer so realistisch sein?! „Du bist ja völlig blau!" Traum-Harry ist entsetzt. Er soll nicht entsetzt sein… er soll nackt sein… und ich auch… und im Bett… oder in der Badewanne… das war schön… ich bin wirklich betrunken… Ich taste mit meiner Hand in Richtung von Traum-Harrys Stimme. Da! Ein Knie! Mein Knie… alles meins… „Komm her, ich glaube du gehörst ins Bett!" Ooooooh ja… mit dir… Ich grinse wie ein Idiot, als Harry meinen Arm über seine Schultern legt. Ich küsse seine Wange und wühle meine Nase in sein Haar… Mein Traum-Harry… ich hab mir soooo schöne Sachen für dich ausgedacht! Mit Schokoladensirup… den magst du doch so… Ich will das eigentlich alles in Traum-Harrys Ohr raunen, aber ich bin zu betrunken, als dass meine Zunge noch täte, was ich ihr befehle. „Ich hab übrigens deinen Zettel gefunden!" Traum-Harry grinst verschmitzt. „Huh?" Was für'n Zettel? „Du weißt schon, den Zettel, auf dem du rumgekritzelt hast, als der Kessel explodiert ist…" Ich hab gekritzelt? „Der mit dem Schokoladensirup…" Ooooooh! Der Zettel! Das war eine Planskizze! „Ds is' 'ne Plnskiss…!" „Eine Planski?" „'ne Plnskisse!" Wie gesagt, meine Betrunken ist zu gehorchen, um noch zu zungen… oder so ähnlich… „Eine Planskizze?" „Japp, das!" „Du bist furchtbar!" Er lacht. Ich liebe dieses Geräusch! „Du zeichnest ‚Planskizzen' im Unterricht und wunderst dich, dass Unfälle passieren?!" Ich falle um. Oh, nein, sorry, ich werde auf's Bett geschubst. Ich mag, wenn er das macht! Dann setzt er sich immer danach auf mich! Das mag ich… Ich strecke meine Arme nach ihm aus. „Warte, erstmal die Stiefel!" „Zaubstb?" Das sollte eigentlich heißen ‚Wo ich mein Zauberstab, ich mach das!', aber wie gesagt, meine Gehorchen zungt nicht mehr, was sie betrunken… oder so… „Vergiss es, in deinem Zustand lasse ich dich nicht mal in die Nähe deines Zauberstabs!" Traum-Harry zieht an meinen Füßen. Ich hab vergessen, warum… Das ist lustig, ich rutsche quer übers Bett! Hihi… „Mein Gott, Severus! Du kicherst?! Wie viel hast du getrunken?!" Das weiß ich noch! Es war sehr angenehm! „Drei!" „Nur drei Gläser?" „Flaschen… oder Fässer… hab'sch vergessen…" _ Als ich aufwache habe ich eine Morgenlatte – es sieht zumindest so aus, aus Erfahrung weiß ich allerdings, dass sie die Konsistenz einer Stampfkartoffel haben wird. Ach ja, und Kopfschmerzen! Ich schaffe es, mich hochzurappeln. Auf meinem Nachttisch steht ein Glas Wasser und eine kleine Flasche Anti-Kater-Trank. Da der Kater nicht genug ist, um mich meines Bewusstseins wieder zu berauben, trinke ich den Trank und spüle dann den Geschmack mit dem Glas Wasser wieder runter. Als ich mich etwas besser fühle, entschließe ich mich, aufzustehen. Ich schlüpfe in meine Puschen und mache mich auf den Weg in die Küche. Moment! Ich habe gestern auf dem Sofa gesoffen, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher! Und ich bin auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Angezogen. Keine Chance, dass ich es danach geschafft hätte, mich auszuziehen, ins Bett zu gehen, einen Anti-Kater-Trank aus dem Bad zu holen, ein Glas Wasser vorzubereiten und meine Puschen ans Bett zu stellen. Es gibt also nur eine Erklärung: Albus muss wieder bei mir eingebrochen sein… Na auf die Standpauke freue ich mich ja jetzt schon. „Du solltest wirklich besser auf dich aufpassen, mein Junge! Also wirklich und dann gleich drei Flaschen! Du sollst dich doch von deiner Gehirnerschütterung erholen und solches Verhalten wird deine Genesung mit Sicherheit nicht beschleunigen!", ja ich weiß, dass ich vor mich hin murmele! Und ja, ich kenne Albus' Standpauken schon. „Schön, dass du es einsiehst!" „Huh?" Traum-Harry steht am Herd. Angezogen aber wenigstens mit Muttis Schürze. Also träume ich doch noch! Ist das schön… „Die Aktion gestern war echt nicht nötig, weißt du?!" Er hat die Arme verschränkt und sieht mich mit missbilligendem Blick an. Irgendwie fühle ich mich mies… „Schokoladensirup?", versuche ich vorsichtig. Ich weiß ja noch nicht, in welche Richtung dieser Traum sich entwickeln wird. Traum-Harry hebt erst überrascht die Augenbrauen und bricht dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Als er fertig ist, wischt er sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sieht mich leicht glucksend an. „Nein, kein Schokoladensirup! Frühstück!" Er tischt mir Eier mit Toast auf. „Später Schokoladensirup?", versuche ich nochmal. „Ich muss zum Unterricht, aber vielleicht heute Abend, wenn du dich heute benimmst!" „Du musst nicht zum Unterricht!" Ich will Schokoladensirup! „Natürlich muss ich zum Unterricht!", Traum-Harry grinst. „Es ist doch eh nur ein Traum, du kannst also auch hier bleiben und… na ja… Schokoladensirup?" Ich hab ihn vermisst… Er guckt mich blinzelnd an. „Was meinst du, es ist nur ein Traum?" „Na ja, du musst nicht mehr so tun, als wärst du echt! Ich weiß, dass du nur ein Traum bist! Der echte Potter hätte mich doch nie solche Sachen mit ihm machen lassen… also…" „…" „Schokoladensirup?" „…" Hoffentlich verschwindet mein Traum-Harry jetzt nicht – eigentlich wollte ich ihm ja nicht sagen, dass er nur ein Traum ist. Aber ich will Schokoladensirup und Träume können Unterricht schwänzen, da bin ich ganz sicher! „Du glaubst, ich bin ein Traum…?" „Na ja, offensichtlich!" Ich will jetzt nicht darüber diskutieren. Ich. Will. Schokoladensirup. „Und du glaubst, dass du alles, was wir miteinander getan haben, auch nur ein Traum war?" Er klingt niedergeschlagen. Er klingt nicht, als bekäme ich Schokoladensirup… „Natürlich war das alles nur ein Traum! Es war nicht mal ein sehr realistischer Traum! Es war zu perfekt!" Für mich ist das offensichtlich, aber Traum-Harry runzelt jetzt nachdenklich die Stirn. „Du glaubst, das hier sei ein Traum, weil es zu perfekt ist?!" Er klingt ungläubig. Ungläubig ist besser als niedergeschlagen! Zumindest einen Schritt näher an Schokoladensirup! „So was Perfektes passiert mir nicht! Du musst ein Traum sein!" „Also… War das im Bett und in der Badewanne vorletzten Freitag nur geträumt?", er klingt vorsichtig, forschend. „Natürlich! Unmöglich, dass der echte Harry Potter noch Jungfrau ist! Oder an mir interessiert! Und dass überhaupt irgendwas so eng sein kann, ist einfach unrealistisch!" Er wird rot. „Und das am Samstag auf dem Küchentisch?" „Ja! Siehst du, mein Küchentisch wackelt schon sein Monaten und ich vergesse ihn zu reparieren. Und an dem Morgen hat er nicht gewackelt. Also: zu perfekt!" „Ich hab ihn repariert…" „Sag ich doch: zu perfekt!" „Ahaa…" „Also" Ich schiebe den Teller mit den Eiern von mir. „Schokoladensirup? Wie gesagt, du brauchst wirklich nicht mehr so zu tun, als ob!" „… nein… offensichtlich nicht…" Er klingt ein bisschen ungläubiger als vorher. „Das heißt also, deine Badewanne, deine Dusche, dein Bett, dein Küchentisch, deine Couch, das Schaffell vor deinem Kamin, dein Lieblingssessel, meine Badewanne, meine Dusche, mein Bett, mein Küchentisch, meine Couch und mein Lieblingssessel – alles was wir getan haben war nur geträumt?" „Definitiv!" „… und dein Klassenzimmer… mit dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang… unter deinem Schreibtisch… im Unterricht… das war…" „Das mit Sicherheit! Oder kannst du dir den echten Harry Potter vorstellen, wie er das für mich macht? Und noch dazu seinen Unterricht dafür sausen lässt!" „Ich hatte eine Freistunde…" „… und außerdem würde keine Jungfrau so schnell lernen, etwas so tief in seinen– Was hast du gerade gesagt?" „Ich hatte eine Freistunde. Ich hätte nie Unterricht geschwänzt, nur um dir einen zu blasen – da hast du Recht – aber das musste ich ja auch nicht." „…" „…" „… Scheiße, du bist echt!" Ich springe von meinem Küchenstuhl auf. Schock am Morgen, das kann man aber laut sagen! „Ja, bin ich!" Er bemüht sich, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Oh, mein Gott!" _ „Harry, er sollte sich doch nicht überanstrengen, was ist passiert?!" „Ich weiß es nicht, er war in der Küche und ist auf einmal ohnmächtig geworden! Ich hab nichts gemacht! Ich schwör's!" „Ich weiß, Schätzchen! Beruhige dich… Ich glaube, er kommt zu sich. Severus, kannst du mich hören?" Das ist Poppy… Wenigstens hat sie jetzt ein anderes ‚Schätzchen'… „Hmmm…" Mein Kopf fühlt sich… flauschig an… als hätte man mir Watte durch die Ohren ins Hirn gestopft… Wer auch immer das gemacht hat, ich bring ihn um! „Oh, gut, hör mal, Schätzchen, du solltest dich doch schonen! Du hast Harry hier einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!" Herrje, wie viele Schätzchen kann sie nur auf einmal haben… „Was is' passiert?" Ich will was trinken… Jemand hebt meinen Kopf und hält mir ein Glas an die Lippen. Wasser. Angenehm, wenn auch nicht so hochprozentig, wie ich es gern hätte… „Danke…" „Jederzeit." Mein Kopf wird wieder auf das Kopfkissen gesenkt. Ich kenne dieses Kopfkissen… das ist meins! Ich öffne die Augen. Kein grelles beißendes Licht. Keine weißen Vorhänge. Mein Bett. Und Poppy und Potter, die ihre Gesichter in mein Blickfeld schieben. „Also wirklich, dich zu betrinken, wenn du dich eigentlich schonen solltest! Wie alt bist du?!" Oh, super, jetzt bekomme ich die Standpauke von Poppy… und dann auch noch in diesem keifenden Tonfall… mein Kopf… „Harry war sehr in Sorge um dich! Wenn so etwas nochmal passiert, erholst du dich in Zukunft im Krankenflügel, wo ich dich im Auge behalten kann!" Hurra… „Keine Sorge, Poppy, ich passe schon auf ihn auf!" Das klingt wieder wie Traum-Harry… da war doch irgendwas… Moment! Ich sitze kerzengerade im Bett und starre Potter an. „Was tust du hier?" Potter seufzt. „Poppy, würdest du dem Dickschädel bitte attestieren, dass er nicht schläft?" „Hm?" „Tu es bitte einfach…" Er klingt resigniert. „Okay…" Sie klingt verwirrt. „Ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass dein Blutdruck zwar ein bisschen zu niedrig ist, du aber eindeutig wach bist…" „Danke!" Jetzt bin ich verwirrt. Potter? Traum-Harry? Welcher auch immer er ist, er setzt sich rittlings auf mich, nimmt mein Gesicht in die Hände und küsst mich. Auf den Mund. Vor Poppy. Mit Zunge. Ich starre ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an und bin nicht in der Lage zu reagieren. Als er sich zurückzieht, sagt er: „Das war jetzt aber alles andere als perfekt. Ich weiß, dass du das besser kannst!" „Poppy?", frage ich. „OH! Ähm… ja?" Sie klingt verlegen. „Hast du das gerade auch gesehen?" „Ähm… jaaa…?" Jetzt klingt sie verlegen, verwirrt und seeeehr vorsichtig. „Würdest du uns dann bitte jetzt allein lassen?", knurre ich und sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie mit hochrotem Gesicht aus meinem Schlafzimmer verschwindet. „Du hast Recht…" „Ich weiß! Aber womit jetzt gerade?" Er grinst in mein Gesicht. „Ich kann das besser!" Ich greife seinen Kopf und ziehe ihn in einen tiefen Kuss. Als ich ihn unter mich gerollt habe und beginne, seinen Nacken zu küssen, beginnt er sich zu winden. „Severus, lass das! Nicht jetzt! Bitte! Du weißt, so kann ich dir nicht widerstehen!" „Ja, ich weiß! Also wieso versuchst du es immer noch?", murmele ich in seinen Nacken. Es schmeckt so gut… „Ich muss zum Unterricht!" „Ach, Blödsinn…" „Severus!" „Ist ja gut…" Ich lasse ihn raus. „Ich komme zum Mittagessen, um dir Gesellschaft zu leisten!", verspricht er. „Okay, ich werde was kochen…" „Aber übernimm dich nicht!" Er gibt mir einen keuschen Kuss und verschwindet durch die Tür. Mein Traum-Harry! Ich mache dir Pfannkuchen zum Mittag! Mit Schokoladensirup! 


End file.
